Celeste Cuckoo
Telepathic hive mind: Celeste and her four identical quintuplet sisters have a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. The link is strongest when the girls are in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers are greater than the sum of their parts. A stronger personality can take control of the hive mind but the girls still maintain their independence. Telepathy: Celeste can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. Though she possesses her own telepathic abilities, her telepathic abilities are greater when joined with her sisters'. *''Telepathic illusions:'' She can create realistic psychic illusions and cause others to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Personality alteration:'' She is able to alter the minds of others by force of will, thereby altering the person's personality partially or entirely. *''Telepathic tracking:'' Celeste's psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations. This ability is highly sensitive to proximity but can be enhanced with the use of Cerebra. *''Astral projection:'' Celeste is capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicating with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental paralysis:'' She is able to affect certain areas of the brain to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. She can also restore memories. *''Mental triangulation:'' Due to the collective hive mind, Celeste has the perspective of three directions and she is able to triangulate on individuals' minds. Organic diamond form: Like her biological mother, Celeste has the ability to transform herself into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, her skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for an undetermined amoaunt of time. Her diamond form does not require a conscious hold and, thus, will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, her diamond form is completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape her core. However, maintaining this form for an extended period of time reduces her emotional capabilities. Also unlike her mother, Celeste can selectively transform discrete parts of her body into diamond. Once, to trap the Phoenix Force fragments in their bodies, Celeste and her sisters transformed their hearts into a flawless diamond prison. *''Telepathic immunity:'' When enclosed in her diamond skin, Celeste is immune to the telepathic abilities of others but she also cannot access her own telepathic abilities. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Her diamond form grants her the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *''Superhuman durability:'' Her diamond form augments her skin, bone, and muscle tissue to become stronger and harder than human. She is completely impervious in this form. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathic hive mind Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic illusions Category:Personality alteration Category:Telepathic tracking Category:Astral projection Category:Mental paralysis Category:Mental amnesia Category:Mental triangulation Category:Organic diamond form Category:Telepathic resistance Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman durability